


Say Yes To The...

by rispacooper



Category: Being(s) in Love Series - R. Cooper, Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Developing Relationship, Dragons, Feelings, Jealousy, M/M, Sequel, Talking, Urban Fantasy, marriage proposal in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rispacooper/pseuds/rispacooper
Summary: Will was Nursey’s treasure. Well, Will and a significant portion of the occupants of the Haus. But Will was up there, probably, on the list in Nursey’s head.A sequel to#mine





	Say Yes To The...

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people asked for a sequel to #mine, wanting a lot of smug, possessive Derek. And he is, don't get me wrong. But these nerds still had some talking to do, and sometimes things get lost in the translation from being to human. (Also featuring more memes, Vine references, and some MBMBAM because why the hell not?)
> 
> These boys are not mine. They belong to Ngozi. :)

 

 

The sun was out but just because it wasn’t snowing didn’t mean it was spring. But, of course, Nursey had wanted to be outside, so here they were, outside, even though Nursey going to complain later that his human form was never as warm as it ought to be.

 

Will was bundled up as a preventative measure for flu season, and also because these days, Nursey liked to personally ensure Will had a scarf on. Will wasn’t going to die of the cold, and he could admit, now that they were out, that the sun was nice. He would be warmer if he were closer to Nursey, but Nursey moved around as he was reading, depending on how interested and excited he was about what was going on in the story. Kind of adorable, really, unless you were sitting or lying next to him.

 

Will was supposed to be studying anyway. Mostly, he was just aware that moisture from the damp grass was seeping through the blanket he’d put down, and his coffee had gone cold, and really, really, he could have been a lot warmer if not for Nursey’s level of interest in whatever YA novel he’d been assigned for one of his classes—and if Will were better about initiating any kind of PDA.

 

Terrible boyfriend. Terrible boy. Nursey was going to get tired of him. Will had that thought in passing at least once a day. It was insecure and stupid since—according to dragon literature anyway, which Will had absolutely read between classes and in the bathroom and absolutely anywhere Nursey wouldn’t find him reading it—he and Nurse were all but… were practically… married.

 

He shied away from that word. Nursey had never used it, although that could just be a being-avoiding-human-words thing. That was what the logical part of Will’s brain said. It also insisted that though Nursey was a romantic and got visibly thrilled whenever he held Will’s hand, Nursey was still smart enough to know they weren’t _married_. They might have known each other for years, but they’d really only been datin—been boyfrie—been _this_ for a few months.

 

Which was possibly why Will was so worried. Well, that and the asshole sitting across from them on one of the low, concrete walls in front of Founder’s. He was human and their age and white, and had glasses and dark hair peeking out of a gray beanie, and he vaped as he read, which was probably why he was out in the cold and not inside like any sensible human should be. He also kept glancing over at them—no, at _Nursey_ , and smiling.

 

Will knew that smile. People smiled at Nursey like that all the time. Nursey had weird ideas about humans being scared of him, which were maybe true, a little, but Will had also seen exactly how much people also liked Nursey.

 

Liked wasn’t a strong enough word. Desired was good, even if it seemed too obviously sexual.

 

Coveted was better. Like a Sunday school lesson. Like… like David and Bathsheba, or something like that, or David and Jonathon. Something that seemed a little illicit and hungry for Bible stories being told to kids, which was probably why Father Paddy had skipped over them in a hurry.

 

Anyway. People _wanted_ Nursey, all the time. Because he was dreamy-pretty—which Will could admit, to himself, and sometimes to Nursey when he wanted to make his eyes light up—and because Nursey was built and handsome, and because he was smart, and yeah, because he was dragon and they wanted to be treasure.

 

 _Will_ was Nursey’s treasure. Well, Will and a significant portion of the occupants of the Haus. But Will was up there, probably, on the list in Nursey’s head. If they were married and— _oh shit_ that was a stupid thing to think. Thinking it meant at some point Will would say it out loud, and then what? They’d have to talk about it.

 

He refused to talk about it. Talking was different now. If Will was upset and his voice got high and he clenched his fists in an effort to keep his stronger feelings inside, Nursey knew it didn’t always mean he was angry. He’d get worried and soft and Will had no defenses against a worried, soft Nursey. And if Nursey started thinking in anxious loops about everything that could go wrong, Will couldn’t just let him _go on_ like that. And now that they were together he was allowed to do something about it. Not ignore it—try to ignore it—like he had when they were freshmen, or try to annoy him to distraction like he had when they were just friends.

 

They got to be different with each other now. And if they talked, well, they would actually _talk_. And _listen_. And maybe Derek would say, “I like dating you, Dex, and you make a great boy for me to spoil, but I don’t know if you’re the sort of treasure I take home.” Or, “Actually, William, you don’t let me spoil you enough and I’m going to find a better boy who isn’t you. Sorry, bro.” Or, “Marriage?” in an incredulous voice before laughing himself sick at whatever bad dragon literature Will had been reading.

 

Okay, Nurse wouldn’t do anything of those things. Possibly the first one, but he’d be nicer about it if he did. And it didn’t seem likely, with Nursey already talking about going home for Spring Break and giving Will sideways, not-at-all-chill looks as he mentioned the stuff he could get up to in New York without Will there. And wouldn’t it be great not to be alone for a week? And how his parents were half a minute from driving here just to meet Will anyway, and they absolutely wouldn’t mind if Nursey and Will stayed together in his room and in fact would expect it.

 

He hadn’t actually asked yet. But he’d said quite a bit, all of it longing, all of it so flattering Will already knew what his answer would be, even if it meant lying to his family.

 

He didn’t know why he worried. But he did, and in both Nursey and C’s words, that was totally valid.

 

Will stifled a sigh and looked down.

 

Nursey must have gone still a while ago, intent on his book but quieter, enraptured, apparently. Smiling with soft eyes at the pages and sitting up. At some point in that, he’d taken Will’s hand.

 

He held it on the blanket between them, his grip loose, palms warm where they were pressed together.  

 

Will had on green and purple fairy-knit fingerless gloves, a Christmas present from Chowder. Nursey had mocked Will for them but also seemed suspiciously fond of them when Will wore them to work outside in the cold.

 

Will shivered.

 

It was all right, somehow, when Nursey admired his rough human hands. Maybe because Nursey got stupid whenever Will put a hat on backwards or reached for his toolbox. Maybe Will just liked that Nursey liked his rough places.

 

Will was warmer, suddenly, and dared to stroke his bare thumb over Nursey’s hand. It was hot to the touch, despite Nursey’s complaints about the temperature of his human body.

 

Nursey hummed and continued reading. Will glanced over to the douchebag in front of the library then immediately away, face flaming. That guy couldn’t even see their hands but Will was embarrassed anyway.

 

It wasn’t the boy-boy stuff—Will didn’t say _gay_ because beings usually didn’t use human terms—although it was, a little. Will was still getting used to it all, trying to get his family to understand that beings were not inherently predatory was already a struggle.

 

Will was just… bad at being boyfriend. At being a boy, maybe.

 

The worst dragon’s boy in the history of them, he thought sometimes. What did he even do for Nursey? More than once, Nursey had pushed Gatorade at him after practice and practically preened when Will drank it. There were now six (6) rubber ducks on the desk around where Will put his laptop when coding. And Nursey fucking delighted in ordering extra whipped cream for Will’s waffles for him.

 

And Will was annoyingly susceptible to Nursey whispering things in his ear when he wasn’t paying attention.

 

Things.

 

Romantic things.

 

Sexual things.

 

Intimate, happy things.

 

Will closed his eyes and blindly reached for his cold coffee with his free hand. The cup had “my boy” written on the side, which thankfully, Nursey had done and not asked the barista to do. Will wanted to shove it in that guy’s face across the way, though he’d never see the writing from this distance.

 

Dragons mate with dragons. That’s what Moreau had said. Meaning that dragons like someone as fierce as they were.

 

Lots of people thought Will was fierce—he was, when he had to be, which was most of the time—but apparently, when it came to this one thing, he wasn’t.

 

A fairy tale boy would have challenged that guy that to a sword fight or something, or draped himself all over Nursey to let everyone know who had the treasure here.

 

Will figured his nose was red from the cold and his face was red with embarrassment and the rest of him was just pale, pale, pale.

 

“’M gonna buy you so much sunblock in the summer,” Nursey had teased and kissed at the same time, breath warm and ticklish as he laughed over Dex’s stomach. “And moisturizer. Seriously. Need my boy to stay soft and pretty.”

 

He’d seemed honestly offended when Will had snorted.

 

Of course, not insulting his treasure was one of the rules. And Will was treasure now, so.

 

Suddenly very hot, very stern green eyes had regarded him with calm disappointment, and Will had flushed pink and squirmed and had to look away.

 

 Which only gave Nursey permission to do more. Which he had, because Nursey was an asshole.

 

A kind, gentle asshole who was inexplicably in love with Will and liked to tell him so, usually into his ear, right after Will had just thrown the red shell at Wicks in Mario Kart or when Will was drifting off to sleep, or whenever Derek found Will in the kitchen trying to keep up with Bitty.

 

Because Will needed to hear it, and Nursey needed to tell him, and Will really, really liked it when he made Nursey so happy he was a haze of white, puffy clouds. If that meant sitting still and squirming inside while Nursey held his hand and told him he had such a good murder face when they were on the ice… Will could do that.

 

He clenched his jaw. Then stroked his thumb over the back of Nursey’s hand. His Nursey. His dork. His dragon. No one else’s.

 

 _He_ dragged a sleepy, stoned Nursey to bed. _He_ cuddled up with him during parties to keep him from falling off things or onto things or down the stairs or up the stairs—because Nursey managed to fall _up_ stairs, sober or not. Will was the one who kept track of his notebooks and hats and monitored the perishables in Nursey’s tiny hoard in their room to keep things from getting moldy.

 

And Will could bake him pies. Which he doubted vape guy could do.

 

With a defiant glare toward the library, Will yanked Nursey’s hand up to his mouth and kissed it.

 

A startled cough distracted him from the annoying grin on vape guy’s face.

 

He turned to find Nursey staring at him, blinking himself out of whatever dream the book had put him in. His lips were parted, but starting to curve upward on one side.

 

Will was still clutching his hand near his face. He was probably crimson by now.

 

“Did you just kiss my hand?” Nursey whispered, clearly delighted.

 

“I—” Will hunched his shoulders but kept his chin up. “Yes.”

 

Nursey’s delight got exponentially more obvious. “Even though we aren’t in the Haus and anyone could see?”

 

He probably wanted more, but he wasn’t going to ask for it. His magic was all about Will’s needs, which made Will feel like a selfish prick even though Nursey always looked fucking tickled pink whenever Will was soft for him.

 

He chirped him for it, and rightly so, but he was so happy at the same time.

 

Will huffed, although he wasn’t mad about it in the least. “What, I can’t kiss my—boyfriend?” Stuttering over the title only slightly diminished his sarcasm.

 

“If we were alone in our room, you couldn’t keep your mouth off me,” Nurse insisted, which was blatantly almost untrue.

 

Will huffed again. “You’re so full of shit,” he argued as he laced their fingers together and firmed his grip.

 

Nursey’s grin was sunny and ridiculous. “But we’re not alone in our room,” he continued, undeterred by Will’s tone, “and you kissed me. You kissed my hand. My boy is the most romantic of boys.”

 

Will pulled Nursey’s hand to one of his flaming cheeks. “Shut up.”

 

“My boy,” Nursey said, louder, “could kick Sir Walter Raleigh’s ass.”

 

“You are such a nerd,” Will sighed, and Nurse turned his hand around to cup Will’s jaw.

 

“My boy sat in the cold on wet grass with me with only minimal complaining, just so I could read outside,” Nursey said, sweet but intense as he held Will’s gaze. “Then he kissed my hand and I swear I nearly fucking swooned.”

 

“Shut up.” Will lightly pushed him away by his shoulder. “I know I’m not good at this—”

 

The intense gaze, which had been something teasing before, turned abruptly serious. Heat curled in Will’s stomach, a lot like how he imagined it did all the time in Nursey’s.

 

“You don’t have to—” Will began, although he was already moving his cup of coffee safely to the side.

 

“Oh, but I do,” Nursey countered in a rough, growling voice that was going to embarrass him later. He put his book down and crawled into Will’s lap and then all over him when Will fell back.

 

The grass was wet and cold against his neck. Nursey was incredibly hot spread out on top of him. He was heavy as fuck too, but Will had a weird thing now about it. A kink, some would say, though it made him turn pink most of the time to think about.

 

He liked Nursey holding him down and Nursey knew it.

 

Still, Nursey paused for one anxious little check-in, peering down into Will’s face until he was satisfied that Will was comfortable with this even though they were sort of public.

 

He let out a long, pleased sigh before settling in, like a cat on Will’s chest, but one that weighed 200lbs and was also a dragon.

 

“We aren’t alone.” Will pointed this out for the sake his Poindexter Pride, but it came out wrong. Not like a protest. Not at all. Completely undermined by how he slid his hands under Nursey’s coat and his sweater to his T-shirt, and then beneath that to his skin. Nursey was so fucking hot, though.

 

“Hmm?” Nursey went briefly glassy-eyed, but then seemed to process Will’s words. Instead of just remembering they were in front of the library and any passersby, he raised his head to glance around. Then he stopped. “Oh.”

 

“Oh,” Will echoed. “Yeah.”  He closed his eyes and waited for the chirp, or some oblivious comment about how the guy was smiling at Nursey because he was scared of him or whatever, when the guy was clearly leering at him.

 

“Oh,” Nursey said again. It… did not sound like a chirp.  

 

Will cautiously opened one eye, then both of them.

 

Nursey stared seriously down at him. “You know you get to do this, right?”

 

“Do what?” Will frowned.

 

“Touch me.” Derek said it without even a hint of a teasing smile. “Be jealous. Uh—and this is dumb, but, uh, stake your claim? You’re allowed to do that. Not because of some dragon tradition—although _yeah_ ,” he added quickly, “but because I—” He twisted his lips into kind of a pout. “Ugh, _emotions_.” He inhaled deeply before continuing. “You’re allowed to be affectionate or like, possessive of your place with me? Because I like it? And I want you to?” He made a noise. “That was too many questions. I mean—you get to claim me, because you’re mine.”

 

“Yours,” Will echoed, the way he always did, although not always out loud

 

The look in Nursey’s eyes sent restless shivers down Will’s back. The ripple through the ground was a bonus. Nursey was better at controlling his strength now, but sometimes Will could spark a reaction like that out of him.

 

“Yeah,” Nursey agreed in his horny voice but then also his loving voice. Will, maybe, was silently hoarding all of Nursey’s different voices. No one had to know. “Yeah.” Nursey made the ground rumble again. “You really are, aren’t you? So you get to feel those things. You get to act on those things.”

 

“Easy for you to say,” Will insisted.

 

“No, it isn’t.” Nursey narrowed his eyes. “If I have to watch one more werewolf sniff in your direction like you’re a steak, I’m gonna flambé some wolves.”

 

For a few seconds, Derek was hurt and spiky and not even a little at ease. Despite years of saying otherwise, Will didn’t actually like seeing him like that, not when it was over something as stupid as him imagining other people wanted Will. Not ever, really.

 

“You’re making that up.”  Will pulled a hand from Nursey’s back to gently touch his face.

 

“Fuck you, I am.” Nursey turned his mouth toward Will’s palm and sighed.

 

Will nearly shook his head in denial. “I kind of thought, you’d, you know, be more _you_. Um, be all over me. Like you were before we were… together.”

 

Nursey stared at him incredulously. “Well, I didn’t wanna be an asshole or creep you out. All that.” He ran his hands up and down Will’s ribs before resting them on his chest. “It’s different when you know what I mean when I do it. I want to, but I don’t want to, like, upset you either?”

 

Will needed to hear it again. “But you wanted to?” he asked in confusion. “And you genuinely thought you had reason to?” A pissy glance was his answer. Will felt his frown melt away. His heart was thundering. He wet his lips, though it would only make them chap. “You could. A little. I’m giving you permission. Verbal consent and all that. Though I don’t think you’ll really need to—”

 

“Do I have to kiss the stubborn out of you?” Nursey objected, pretending he wasn’t excited at being given permission to drape himself all over Will even more when they were in public. 

 

“Do you really think you could?” Will tossed back, like he wasn’t on his back already.

 

They exchanged a long stare.

 

“I could try,” Nursey declared at last. His body was hot and solid between Will’s legs. “It could take years, probably,” he suggested, casually not casual. He flicked his gaze to the side. “You’ll have gray hair and reading glasses and a trail of lovelorn fairies behind you, yet still insist no one finds you sexy but me.”  

 

 _A trail of lovelorn fairies._ He was so dramatic. But denying it would only lead to more kisses and whispers. Which was not exactly a bad thing but also so much.

 

It was kind of everything. Kind of why Will wanted to argue to ensure that happened and also never argue and agree with everything Nursey said simply to make Nursey happy.

 

Which was probably why he mumbled, “No flambéing werewolves,” and then wrinkled his nose. “But, if you really think people are—ow, fucker—” Nursey pinched his nipple through his shirt to cut off that statement before Will could finish it “—then, okay, touch me in public like you used to do. Not in front of my family, whenever that finally happens. Not like this, anyway. You could still hold my hand. Or whatever. Shut up.”

 

“Oh, baby, you’re so good to me,” Nursey simultaneously chirped and praised him. “I am gonna have my hands all over you next time we see those weres in the gym and they smell like they want to mark you.” He stopped to study Will’s face as Will flushed to think of how much _Nursey_ liked to mark him. “You turn such a lovely scarlet color. My sunset dragon,” he cooed, just a little viciously.

 

“I hate you,” Will muttered, with Nursey’s scarf around his neck and burn from Nursey’s stubble along his throat.  

 

“You really don’t.” Nursey was just smug now. It was a good look on him, but what wasn’t?

 

Will sighed for it. “I really don’t.”

 

“You love me.” Nursey tangled his fingers into the scarf covering Will’s throat and began to gently tease it loose. Puffs of contented smoke sailed upward as he exposed Will’s skin to the cold air and then traced the marks of his mouth with his warm fingertips. Will breathed shallowly, willing away his arousal at being displayed like this. It didn’t work, and more pleased smoke surrounded Nursey’s head like a halo. He was the worst, crooning and fucking gleeful when Will shivered. “And you wanted that guy over there to know you were mine.”  

 

“Ugh,” Will mumbled, mouth sticky, throat dry.

 

Nursey looked over, probably at the guy reading and vaping, who must still be there. Or maybe others had gathered to watch Will slowly allowing Nursey to do whatever he wanted to him. God. Tomorrow, they’d probably see pictures in The Swallow in some cute ‘Love Around Samwell’ page or something. Nursey would have it framed to remind everyone of the time he made sure the entire campus knew Will was his boy.

 

“You’re marking me in a whole different way.” Later, Will was going to marvel at how smart Nursey actually was, and be a little sad that Nursey had to fill his needs this way because Will wasn’t good at this.

 

Derek made a noise. “He’s watching _you_ , dumbass. Maybe us together,” he added, dismissively. “Maybe me. But also you. You think he doesn’t look at you and see what a good boy you are?”

 

“I thought we agreed not to use the term ‘good boy,’” Will whispered weakly. Not that he hated the way Nursey said it; it just made him feel a second away from wearing a collar or something. That was a weird distinction to make for someone who let Nursey loop his scarves around his neck, but there it was.

 

“My most perfect boy,” Nursey declared, quoting with a straight face. “My space-faring kiss boy. My handsome boy. Now that’s a boy that I could get into. Oh, my handsome boy! My thicc boy. You can’t knock my boy over with a pail of water.”

 

“Such a fucking nerd,” Will protested, then gasped when Nursey leaned down to brush his lips over his neck.

 

“He’s watching,” Nursey whispered, stopping Will’s turned on shudder with the weight of his body. “He doesn’t get to have you. He’s no good.”

 

“He’ll never” –Will had to pause to swallow and catch his breath— “he’ll never be shit.”

 

“He’s. just. like. his father,” Nursey finished solemnly, if with an exaggerated accent. He ran his nose beneath Will’s ear. “You don’t want him. You want me. And, Will, I… I want you so much.” His lips were soft. Will couldn’t stop shivering. Nursey had to know what he did to him, but he asked anyway. “Are you… are you proud to be mine?”  

 

“Yes,” Will answered immediately, despite all the memes. He moved his head so Nursey had to raise his, then he met Nursey’s eyes. He couldn’t stand how amazed Nursey still was to hear that.

 

“This is good for you?” Nursey went on, worried even though he could feel Will getting hard from everything he was and wasn’t doing.  

 

Will nodded jerkily. “You’re the one who has to wait on me all the time.” Derek shouldn’t have to be surprised Will would hold his hand in public. “I want to do more, you know. Not just when people like that asshole look at you. In general.”

 

Nursey stared at him with a slight frown between his eyes that only made him more handsome. “Then why don’t you?” he asked at last, so quietly. “At least here at Samwell? In places outside the Haus?”  

 

Derek _did_ want more from him, had wanted it this whole time.

 

Will wanted to dodge the question, but it was difficult to shrug while lying on his back, or to look away for very long well all he had to focus on was wet grass and a piece of sky.

 

He closed his eyes. “It felt dumb, how much I want you but you’re like—” he waved a hand “—and I’m—don’t pinch me again— _you know_. I thought it would look stupid. Pathetic. Everyone wants you, so I’d have to be touching you all the time. And I thought you might tease me about it.”

 

The “Fuck, Dex, no,” from Nursey made his stomach drop.

 

“But it would have made you happy.” Will sighed heavily. “I know you think I’m a boy from a fairy tale, but I’m not, am I?”

 

“You want to make me happy?” Nursey squeaked, then cleared his throat. “I mean, yeah, you want to make me happy?”

 

“You know I do.” Will politely did not call him an idiot. But he did put his cold fingertips to the back of Nursey’s neck, then at his cheek, and then swept them lightly over his eyelashes when Nursey’s eyes dipped closed.

 

“Well.” Nursey opened his eyes to give Will a burning look. “It makes me happy that you claimed me in front of some random d-bag. It makes me happy to get to claim you right now.”

 

“You’re really heavy, you know.” They weighed the same, more or less.  

 

Nursey curled a hand around Will’s wrist and brought it to the ground. He held it there. “You like it.”

 

“I really do.” Will was going to burst into flames. It didn’t stop him from tipping his head to one side in invitation. He struggled not to moan too loudly when Nursey accepted it and nuzzled in a sensitive place.

 

“All this claiming talk,” Nursey remarked distractedly, breath warm, “makes us sound like weres. But at least we’ve got them settled for now, anyway.”

 

Will had no idea what that meant, but, “Have you really been thinking about me with gray hair?”

 

Nursey startled in the middle of slowly giving Will a hickey. He raised his head and his eyes were wide and almost guilty. “Listen. Will, listen. Will—you are gonna be such a hot dad.”

 

“Dad?” Will blinked rapidly several times. Nursey sank back down and watched him warily.  “Oh my God.” Will stared into those pleading green eyes. “Oh my God, you imagined us with _kids_! How many do we have?”

 

“I don’t know!” Nursey said quickly, too quickly, obviously lying. “Like six?” he added in a fast whisper. “Poindexter. Dex. Will. William. It was just a thought. Don’t worry about it. Okay, six is a lot. But just, just think about it for a while.”

 

“We’re married.” Will’s voice was faint. “We’re actually married.” He said the words but didn’t truly, fully believe them until Derek abruptly shut his mouth. Will gaped at him. “Holy shit, we _are_!”

 

“It’s not like… legal,” Nursey told him, either helpful or sad about it, Will honestly couldn’t tell. “Not according to human law, so like, it’s chill. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Human law. The fuck. Will took several deep, calming breaths. “What does it mean to dragons, then?” He couldn’t be married. There should have been paperwork or something. A blood test. A vow of some kind.

 

Nursey began to pet his chest, which was annoying in how soothing it was. Nursey was probably doing it to soothe himself. “William,” he murmured coaxingly, as though he was trying to get Will to live with him again. “William, it’s just that you’re, you know, mine.”

 

“Yours.” Will sighed shakily.

 

“Yes.” Nursey nodded. “Mine. You asked to be. No, fuck, you _demanded_ to be. My perfect angry boy.”

 

He wasn’t wrong. At least about the demanded part.

 

Will had kind of known this from all he’d read about it. And honestly, everything Moreau had said had implied something permanent. Will had wanted it to be permanent, he just hadn’t quite put that in terms like a being. Terms like mate, or one, or treasure.

 

 _Husband_. Oh God. Will was probably red all down his neck to his chest by now.  

 

“But.” He had to say something. Be rational. “We’re really young, though. Right? We should think about this.”

 

Nursey’s eyes lit up at his mild—too mild—protest. “You’re so hot when you’re trying not to show how into something you are. It’s like when you watch _Say Yes to the Dress_. Oh shit, I should have known you wanted to be a groom.”

 

“Shut up.” Will would have crossed his arms if he could have.  

 

“Dex wants a big wedding!” Nursey sang out. “I’ll give it to you, baby. Whenever you want.”

 

“ _Nurse_ ,” Will warned. Nursey only called him _baby_ to tease him.

 

“My boy wants me to put a ring on it.” Nursey didn’t seem to have anything negative to say about human values or wedding culture today. “A big wedding, but not too big,” he remarked a moment later, loud enough to be heard on the library steps. “Seems like a lot of stress for a piece of paper when I could just keeping doing this in front of everyone instead. But whatever he needs.”

 

“Nurse,” Will said, whining a little but also softer this time. “Derek.”

 

Nursey brushed a slow kiss across his lips and whispered the rest. “He wants a ceremony where everyone gets to know how treasured he is, and, for real, I enjoy the thought of showing him off.”

 

Will curled his hand against the small of Nursey’s back and pressed down. “You’d look really good in a tux,” he admitted, furious somewhere deep down at how gorgeous Nursey would be. He went very quiet. “Everyone would know I was yours.” They might not believe it, but they would know.

 

Nursey kissed him again. “They all know that anyway. There’s lots of reasons I enjoy coming all over you and that’s one of them.”

 

There probably wasn’t one square inch of Will that Derek hadn’t come on or kissed or marked with bite marks or burn from his scruff. Which was kind of gross to think about outside the moment. Kind of gross in the moment too. But also hot, and—Will abruptly realized—what those werewolves had been sniffing and grinning about whenever they saw him with Nurse in the gym.

 

Fuck, but Derek was sneaky.

 

“Could have told me that was why,” Will pointed out, as though he hadn’t liked it at the time.

 

“Pretty sure I did.” Nursey didn’t pretend not to understand. “Pretty sure you begged me to.”

 

Anything Will said while underneath Derek, or on his knees, or after having just come himself shouldn’t count. But that wasn’t what Nursey meant.

 

Will had demanded this. And Nursey had said yes, to everything, all of it. “Even though I’m bad at it?” he prodded, ignoring the affronted look on Nursey’s face.

 

“It’s freezing out.” Spirals of white smoke trailed upward and dissipated. Nursey regarded Will impatiently when Will only stared blankly back. “It’s freezing, and your clothes are damp, and some dick is staring at us, and yet you are still right here. With me,” Nursey tacked on, like Will was being slow. “Because I wanted it. And now you’re going to let me take you home and climb into a hot shower with you and suck you off and maybe fuck your mouth—?” he paused to check in with Will and a smile bloomed across his face when Will nodded dumbly “—then I’m going to make sure you use the good lotion before you put your sweats on and that is… that’s real good for me.”

 

“Me too.” Will was barely audible. He was supposed to be studying, but a lot seemed to have happened in the past few minutes, and he didn’t think he could focus on anything but Nursey right now. “You meant all of that… the kid stuff… for in the future, right? Because you want to go to grad school and I still don’t know about jobs, and then there’s my family—”

 

He stopped when Nursey closed his eyes and put his head on Will’s chest, looking unspeakably content. “Thank you.” The words were muffled. “Thank you for saying it.” The only sign that he’d ever been nervous was the gray tinge in the smoke above him.

 

“Oh,” Will realized out loud. He’d said yes. Well, really, he’d skipped right past _yes_ and so had Nursey. “But we _are_ talking about it all later?”

 

A slight rumble carried through the ground away from them.

 

Will stared up the sunshine and the sky that only looked warm, then burrowed his other hand back under Nursey’s clothes. Nursey wriggled up a little in appreciation, his breath warming Will’s bared skin.

 

Vape guy was probably still there.

 

Will had the urge to squirm, but just closed his eyes. Nursey was warm, and this was where he wanted to be.

 

 

 

 


End file.
